


In Which Castiel Tries to Get Over Dean and Miserably Fails

by muiithecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, M/M, Men Crying, Unrequited Love, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiithecat/pseuds/muiithecat
Summary: a oneshot. Castiel is sad that Dean (probably) doesn't love him back. So, he tries to move on by meeting someone else.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	In Which Castiel Tries to Get Over Dean and Miserably Fails

Castiel was a very complicated man.

Even though he was in love with Dean, Castiel decided to try to move on from him because Dean obviously didn’t love him back. There was absolutely no way that Dean Winchester himself loved this broken angel.

So, from observation of Dean, he went to a bar to try to find someone to forget his feelings about Dean. Long story short, he met a kind, albeit boring, man to fill the gaping hole that was Dean Winchester shaped.

When he shared the news that he was engaged, both of the Winchester boys were shocked. But most importantly, Dean was broken. To Dean, a random guy had taken someone who was rightfully his.

But all Dean did was smile, and say congratulations. Because he couldn’t hurt his angel.

Months later, a few days before the wedding, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. After months of bottling up his feelings, he was a ticking time bomb of emotions. He had to let it out.

Finding Cas wasn’t a problem for Dean. However, when he was finally in front of the man, he was at a loss for words. He loved this man so much it physically hurt to see him.

“Cas, I have to tell you something,” Dean said.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas had hope in his eyes. Dean held back the tears that were determined to fall.

“Cas, I.. I-um..” Dean began. “Dammit, Cas. I can’t do this anymore,” Dean admitted. “Seeing you with that man hurts so much. Cas, I love you,” Dean looked Cas directly in the eyes. “I love you so much and it hurts so bad. When you announced you were getting- you were getting _married?_ I broke. Cas, you’re the love of my life and I can’t let you go, and I’m so sorry. You deserve to be happy.” Dean could feel his tears falling down his face. Castiel moved close to him and wiped Dean’s tears with his sleeve. 

“Dean.”

“Yeah?” Dean sniffled.

“I love you, too,” Castiel said, a shy smile on his face. “The only reason I tried to marry that man is that I was trying to get over you. I thought- I thought you didn’t love me.”

“We’re both really dumb, aren’t we?” Dean smiled. Castiel nodded and leaned in.

After so many years of stupidly pining for each other, they were finally at peace. They kissed; love and adoration flowing between the two men. Tears of happiness were flowing down their cheeks. They were finally happy.

Oh, and Castiel dumped that other guy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I wrote this in less than an hour and it's extremely short but I posted it anyway. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
